Muggle Games
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny find a Muggle game they quite enjoy.


Muggle Games

Standing in the court yard of Hogwarts Harry and Hermione gazed off to the mountains and the lake. Harry had his right arm wrapped around Hermione's waist as she wrapped her left around his, lying her head on his right shoulder. Too the left of them Harry caught sight of Draco coming toward them, hand in hand with Ginny. "I'm board!" he exclaimed as he came to a stop next to them.

Harry turned and Hermione lifted her head to look at them. "What do you suggest we do?" He didn't like Draco and he really didn't like Ginny's new found attitude.

Draco shrugged, "How about a duel?" he asked daringly.

Harry snorted, "What so I can beat you again?" he asked. With a laugh he looked back to Hermione and smiled. She smiled back to him before she sent an evil glare to her once friend.

For a moment they all stood there and thought until finally Draco smiled. "I've got it!" he exclaimed. "Ginny's father has these things called paint ball guns."

Hermione grinned, "Those are fun!" she said as she bumped against Harry and waggled her eyebrows.

Harry nodded, "Alright, Where?" He asked.

Pulling his wand Draco turned. "Accio, Paint Ball Guns." He then turned back. "How about the Forbidden Forest?" he asked.

Harry merely nodded before a paint ball gun flew into each of they're hands.

In the forest Harry and Hermione had slipped away from Draco and Ginny using the invisibility cloak. They stopped behind a tree where Hermione began to pull her hair up into a ponytail. "How do I use this?" asked Harry as he turned the large gun about in his hands.

With a smile Hermione chuckled as she held her own up. "You simply pull tight on this." She said as she pointed to the trigger. "Make sure you point it at them when you do and not me."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to respond, But was cut short when a green ball of paint exploded against the tree next to them. Quickly crouching Harry turned around the tree, returning fire. He hit Draco several times before he took off behind some other trees.

Hermione took her cue and gave herself cover fire before she ducked behind some more trees. She could hear the crunching of leaves and the snapping of sticks behind her and soon red balls of paint began to fly past her. She knew it was Ginny behind her and soon turned, returning fire. Ginny fell to the ground as she was assaulted by pink paint balls. Hermione grinned and leaned over, aiming her gun at her fallen prey.

Draco grinned when he seen a clearly feminine, blue jean clad bottom sticking out from behind a tree. Taking aim he pulled off three rounds before his target was moved. Just then he was hit with gold paint balls in the back. Spinning he assaulted Harry in the chest with his green paint balls.

Jumping from side to side Harry dodged as he continued to fire on Draco. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione step out from behind a tree, taking aim. Pulling the trigger several times she nailed Draco in the head with each shot. When Draco spun on her she ran closely fallowed by Ginny who was covered in pink.

Harry tried not to laugh when he saw Hermione's bum was covered in green. After a moments hesitation Harry took a shot at Ginny, not missing. With that all heck broke loose.

She had heard noises coming from the Forbidden Forest on her walk along the grounds and now she carefully made her way through the trees, her wand held out in front of her for protection, just in case. Soon she began to notice different colors on the trees and she heard noise getting closer.

She didn't see the cause of the noise until she was hit in the chest, knocking the air from her. Looking down she saw green paint on her robes. With a frown she looked back up and caught sight of Draco, he looked like a man going to the gallows and she knew insensately that he was the culprit for the green. "What is going on here Mr. Malfoy?" She asked her voice stern.

Before Draco could answer Harry skidded on to the scene, not knowing they had been caught. Pointing his gun he readied to fire until he noticed Draco's eyes were not on him but on something behind him. Swallowing hard Harry turned around, his eyes falling on they're professor. "Professor McGonagall." He said, dropping his gun to his side in a loose grip.

She shook her head and sighed, "What are you doing, Mr. Potter?" she asked softly.

Taking a deep breath Harry shrugged, "Just playing Paint Ball Guns." He responded as cheerfully as he could.

McGonagall nodded and looked over the boys in front of her, they were covered in pink, gold, green and red. Yet their guns held green and gold only. Looking about the surrounding forest she made note of all of the trees covered in the multi colored paint, the clean up would be horrid. That is with out magic and she was not about to let them go about it the easy way.

Sighing she turned, "Fallow me to the castle where the two of you can get cleaned up and we can discuss your punishment." Just as she began for the castle Hermione shot from the trees, hot on her heels was Ginny.

When Hermione spotted the professor she tried to stop instantly only to fall to her bum with a yip. Thankfully Ginny was able to stop before she ran over Hermione. McGonagall only sighed and signed for them to fallow her as well.

He next day they were all covered in bruises as they manually cleaned the paint from the trees. The day would have been a complete suck fest if it had not been for Draco's pink hair. That made for some good laughs.

FIN


End file.
